Sarah
'''Sarah' is the princess of Varrock. History Sarah was the only daughter of the imperial King Roald. That was the reason why he never sent her to combat. Sarah often ventured through the city exploring Varrock. She was a kind girl, unlike her father. During her seventh birthday, her father gifted her a cosmic tiara. After the occasion, she used to wear it everyday. Once when she was young, a thief broke into her palace. Her father's guards chased him away, but she still caught a brief glimpse of him. She never did forget his face from then. Soon she grew up into a young woman. She never went outside except when she pleaded to her parents, on some occasions. The cosmic tiara she was wearing, infected her, with problems Gielinor will face by the cosmos. Essar came to know that, and broke it off her forehead and threw it into space. It was then revealed that that tiara was not an ordinary one, and that it was creating a whole new abyss, an abyss of utter chaos. Once, she gained onyx jewelry from Essar. Sarah and Essar Sarah eventually, grew bored of her life in her palace. King Roald was also planning to marry her, and set the date of her marriage, during her birthday. Thousands and thousands of princes will come to gain her.But she wasn't satisfied with all those.She just wanted a simple life.That was when the thief again entered her life. One day, a merchant from Ardougne came to the grand palace of Varrock. He introduced himself as Oman and told Roald that he was tired and was here just to see the king himself. The stupid king became immensely pleased and ordered his guards to accommodate the young man. He was given a grand room positioned next to the princess's own. That night, the fake merchant tried to steal Sarah's jewels. To his surprise Sarah had been awake and had gone to the balcony for relaxation. When the lady entered the room, the bandit immediately subdued her. He gagged the unconscious princess and bundled her into a gunny bag. Meanwhile, his allies had been subduing the guards and the whole bunch escaped via the balcony and huddled inside an abandoned shed. That was when the thief man entered the scene. He introduced himself as Essar and calmly told the bandits to leave her alone. When they refused, he fought them and rescued the princess. However, King Roald wasn't impressed by the man's actions and ordered to seize him but the talented youth escaped. Sarah was getting bored of courtroom life. She wanted to see the outside world. She silently slipped away from the palace and somehow found Essar's place. There, she asked him to help her to escape Varrock. Essar promised her to take her somewhere outside Varrock and calmly told her to return to the palace and wait him. That evening, a disguised Essar came to the house, and silently took her away, to the peaceful city of Entrana. Essar had chosen Entrana, as it was a peaceful place, and he thought it as the heart of justice. He also made arrangement for a simple life Sarah could lead. From then, Essar and Sarah became lovers. She gently told him about her feelings towards him. To her surprise, Essar said the same. They both held their hands for sometime before Essar left. Life of Peace Sarah still lives in Entrana, with Essar visiting her frequently after his adventures. Essar the Evilslayer Sarah features in the episode "Valentine's Day", and was kidnapped by a huge demon. Trivia * Although Sarah is not trained in combat, she is clever and intelligent. * Unlike most princesses, Sarah wanted a simple life. Category:Essar and friends Category:Üntara Saga